


A Wrinkle in Time - Avalance

by I gayva (rileystarazi), rileystarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileystarazi/pseuds/I%20gayva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileystarazi/pseuds/rileystarazi
Summary: After their battle with the Fates and finally giving Charlie her happy ending the Legends decide to go home and settle down but something happens to Sara. Now it's up to Ava and the Legends to save Sara and the earth.-yes i am writing down a summary of my clownery because I am butthurt from the season finale.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Where's Sara?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the writers, pls do know that Ava Sharpe will be very broken once she finds out that her badass unicorn has been abducted. 
> 
> oh and this might be sad so ily guys !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with the Fates the Legends joyfully walk their way to the ship except for Sara whose seemingly smiling over their successful mission and her eyesight being back. But something happened to Sara, wait where is Captain Lance?

"That was some good kicking ass there right!?" Ava smiles as she does some tiny karate chops.

"Right! Like did you see me fight with those soda? Like Damn" Nate laughs.

"What about you babe? What was your favorite part of today?" Ava asks giggling.

"Babe?" Ava starts to look around the moment she realizes Sara wasn't answering. "Guys have you seen Sara?" she was getting worried. "I thought she was with you?" Nate says getting worried too. John chuckles "Sara must be looking over at the museum, Sara is a sentimental girl" he says. Ava rolls her eyes "look guys this can't be good, we need her".  
"Why don't we just check back at the museum, maybe John's right she's just taking a whole last glimpse of the battle" Zari says poking John's nose and giggling.

Ava sighs. "Let’s go"

The team then starts snooping around the museum to check for the missing girl.

"She's not here love" John says.

"Not here either" Nate adds.

"Nope, no Sara" Behrad sighs.

Ava sighs "she must be here somewhere, she possibly can't be gone right away" she adds. "Uh guys? Over here!" Zari shouts. "Oh bullocks a whole" John says. "Didn't we make that?" Ava says raising a brow. "Or it could be alien abduction" Nate smirks, Ava glares at him. "What they're real too you know?" Nate says. "So Sara got saranapped?" Behrad asks. "Or she could be dead, Sara can't be abducted by these non-existing creeps you believe in Nate" John says.

"H-how on earth did I loose Sara" Ava stutters trying to stop her tears. "Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its short im still warming up.


	2. Sara,Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since the Sara incident, Ava decided to stay on Earth-2020 while the rest of the Legends stayed on the waverider. Every single one of them were mourning about Sara they have been believing that Sara is dead. Ava on the other hand still feels guilty about loosing Sara it has made her reckless and crazy. She's stuck between I should have never left her and I should have held her hands. But none of those would bring Sara back.

-Earth 2020-

Ava just got back from the mall to bring herself some food. Whilst placing her groceries she heard a knock.

"Coming" she sighs then started walking towards the door.

"Hey" the man slightly smiles, "I bought you sneaker doodles" he says.  
Ava fakes a smile. "Nate" she sighs. "May I come in?" he asks softly. "Yeah come in" Ava smiles and leads her inside her apartment. "I see you got your old apartment back" Nate said. "Yeah, had to sell a few stuff but it's worth it" she says placing her snicker doodle down on the counter. "How are you?" Nate says walking towards her. "Oh-uh" she stutters.

It was a rough three weeks for Ava and she didn't know what do, so she didn't know what to say to Nate.  
"It's okay not to be okay" Nate says hugging Ava. "I've lost a lot of people and I know how you feel Ava, and im here. I always am and will be, don't get me started with the Legends" Nate chuckles making Ava smile. "I just miss her so much" Ava sighs. "We miss her too Ava" Nate says.

"D-don't you think she's alive?" Ava asks softly. Nate chokes on his sneaker doddle, "alive?" Ava sighs. "I mean there's no body and that only means she could be missing or-"

"dead" Nate says. Ava nods and takes a sneaker doodle. "You are right Av, but- you know what no buts. She could be alive but then again we don't know where or how to track her Ava" Nate says. Ava sighs. "Who am I even kidding" Ava faintly chuckles. "Hey" Nate says holding Ava.

"We're going to find her and get her back okay" Ava smiles. "But im gonna need a captain" Nate smiles. "You are Sara's co-captain, so what do you think?" Ava grins. "For Sara"  
"That's the spirit!" Nate says cheerfully. "Get dressed, im taking you to the waverider" Ava nods and goes to her room.

-Mean while, somewhere-

"So you are The Paragon huh?" Sara slightly tilts her head up, she's been locked up inside a ship for a long time now. Worried about Ava and the crew and confused about what the hell is happening. It's been a lot to take for Sara especially that she's been only hearing voices.

"Let me go!" She screams. "Whoever you freaks are! I'm just gonna let you guys know that I will get out of here and I will kill every single one of you" Sara says aggressively. "Bold of you to assume that you can get out" The voices chuckle. "I will! And as soon as I do you better feel sorry about your asses" A weird looking guy then comes out and gets near to Sara. 

"What are you doing?! NO GO AWA-" The guy then whips Sara with a very thin metal and shocked her with electricity. "The Paragon? More like the weakling" The voices laughed  
"Ugh Ava, I need you right now babe please" Sara mumbles while the man chuckles.

-Earth 2020-

Ava puts on her trench coat and packs her bag. She goes out of her room and takes one last glimpse at her apartment. "You ready?" Nate asks putting his arms on his pockets. Ava smiles and locks her apartment door. "yeah, let's do this"  
Ava then puts her hand into her chest. "I'm coming babe" she sighs then walks up to Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment down below how weird this is and how much of a clown I am on the scale of 1-10.


	3. Chapter 3

The two finally arrived at the waverider safely. Ava smiled at how the place didn't change a bit.

"Welcome back Ava" Behrad says putting his arms over Ava's shoulder which caught Ava's attention.

"Behrad" she smiles.

"I love what you did with the hair" Zari says walking in. "Oh-uh, thanks I guess" Zari smiles.

"You're staying at Sara's room okay?" Nate states. Ava got nervous the moment she heard Sara's name. It stunned her and brought some memories back. “Hey, we’ll get her back. I promise” Nate says. Ava nods as she starts walking towards Sara’s room. She smiled and laid on the bed while smelling in Sara’s scent. It has been weeks since she last smelled such scent. She misses her best girl.   
Nate smiled.

Ava looked up to him and smiled with tears in her eyes. “Thank you Nate, for everything” Nate smiles. “Anytime Avs” Nate said as he leaves the room. Ava stood up and looked around. She smiled at their picture. It was prom way back in Central City, 2004. “She really kept this huh” Ava chuckles softly. She slowly puts down the picture and heads over to Sara’s closet and hugged her dress. Everything reminded her of Sara which made her feel at home. 

The door suddenly opens; “hey” it was Zari.

“Oh- hi” Ava says wiping her tears. “Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your momen-“ 

“It’s nothing Zari” Ava chuckles. “So uh, what do you need?” Zari grinned. “Well I wanted to give you a makeover” Zari says. Ava raised a brow “A makeover?” She laughs and stops as soon as she knew Zari was being serious. “Oh you’re being serious” Zari rolled her eyes. “Yuh, duh” she says.   
“Oh-why though?” Ava was confused on why she needed a makeover. “Because you look weird” Zari says.

“Excuse me?” Ava raised a brow. “Let’s just go please” Zari groans and grabs Ava to her room.

-flashback-

Central City, 2004

“I cannot believe I got an exclusive scoop for stabcast and I got to be the final girl” Ava says proudly while swaying Sara side to side.

“Well technically I never died so” Sara grins looking at Ava.

“Technically you’ve died more than three times, so just give me this one babe” Ava smiles at the short blonde.  
Sara smiles and spins Ava around 

“You are my final girl” Sara says smirking and Ava giggles hugging Sara.

-end of flashback-

Sara screams in pain as the whip hits her back. Sara chuckles “I’ve been to hell and they did worse than this. “You’re lucky I’m hungry cause I could have done worse than that” the guard chuckles and leaves. “Where are you babe” Sara groans as she slowly passes out.


	4. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding What? Who?

"And done!" Zari smiles after giving Ava a five-hour makeover. "How do you feel?" Zari asks with a big grin on her face. "Apparently better, I feel like I'm actually me" She says standing up and facing Zari. "Thanks Z" She smiles. Zari smiles wildly and hugs Ava "I'm here okay?" she says.

"always"

"Hey girls- woah Ava you look-" Behrad was shocked. Ava looked better all groomed up and smiley. "awful?" Ava sighs. "Amazing!" Behrad says rushing over to hug the blonde. "I missed you Ava" he says smiling. "Hey bro" Zari says tapping on Behrad's shoulders making them both stop. "What were you suppose to tell us?" Zari says grabbing her lipgloss to spread another layer of gloss. "Well we're going hero searching, considering how Charlie left and we need some-" 

"pause" Zari says placing her index finger on Behrad's lips. "We are not! replacing Charlie" Zari says with a tone getting a strange look from both Behrad and Ava. "Okay Z, whatever you say but we are still looking for a new member okay" Behrad says leaving. 

"Charlie huh?" Ava says nudging Zari teasingly. 

_____________________________________________________________

"As you guys may have heard we are searching for a new member, and we need someone who is deserving" Nate starts. "Okay but where will we find one?" Astra asks. "Gideon?" 

"I've done some research and I've heard about a bunch of vigilante's around New York city and I have these picked out" Gideon says. "Okay but why New York? Like what about England or Ohio?" Zari asks. "Well Z, New York is very much a troublesome city, so why not right" Nate says. "Can't we just ask Arrow guy or Supergirl?" Mick says taking a bite of his burger. "Nope! not right choice Mick" Ava says. "Why don't we just go through the list shall we" Behrad says swiping up the files.

"Red Paladin, saves the whole neighborhood after causing a massive shootout" 

the list just went on until Nate read the paper with a big smile. "What is it Nate?" Ava asks excitedly. "Well Ava I think we found the one" Behrad leans over to read only to give Ava a big smile. "Tell us quick!" Ava says giggling. 

"Mysterious red hooded hero saves the day after shooting five rapists who held a bunch of women hostage, People call her the Scarlett Sniper" Nate reads. "Oh my gosh" Ava smiles. "This is it" Ava looks at Zari "we're getting a new member and we could finally save my girlfriend!" Ava giggles and hugs Zari. 

"Gidget plot a course to New York 2020" Zari says looking over to Ava with a big smile. "You're getting it sis" Behrad says giving off a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys this took so long I know it's bad enough and long updates are making it more terrible but I promise i'll get better and i'll update every other day.
> 
> Also prepare yourselves for The Scarlett Sniper a new addition to the fam! And possibly Zari's female love interest :)


	5. The Scarlett Sniper

"Arriving New York City 2020"

"Okay this is it guys, our hero runs around the city so we have to split up" Nate says earning a nod from everyone. "Ava your with me, Zari with Astra, Mick and Constantine and Gary you'll be manning the ship okay" everyone gave off a nod and exits the waverider.

-

"So what have we learned about this so called vigilante of ours?" Ava asks while putting her hands in her pocket. "Well the articles say she's usually seen around here," Nate says. The two just kept walking around silently until the two decided to ask around. They walked over to a woman by the stall who seemed odd,"Excuse me-"

"No, I do not know who the Scalett Sniper is," the woman quickly answered and walked away as fast as she could.

Both Legends we're shocked, how did the woman know they we're asking about the sniper? "How'd you know we we're asking about the Sniper?," Nate asks while grabbing the woman's forearm. "Let go of me!," it was clear to them that she didn't want to say anything about the Sniper. "Look we don't wanna hurt you ma'am, we just wanna know who and where she is," Ava says softly. The woman looks at Ava with a stern look "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about her and everyone is after her. I can't just trust anyone," the woman says. "So you do know her?," the woman nods. 

"Fuck!" the sharp sound from the comms sounded like Astra.

"Astra what's wrong?" Ava speaks into the comms. "I think we found our girl," Astra says. Ava looks at Nate and smiles. 

\- Astra and Zari-

"So are you still with Constantine?" Astra asks with a smirk. Zari rolls her eyes "and what about it huh?". Astra chuckles "Nothing it's just that you look more like a woman's girl rather than a man's," Astra says smiling. Zari stops walking and looks at Astra "are you questioning my sexuality?" she says with a tone. "Slow down girl-" Astra was interrupted by an arrow that hit the tree beside her. "Fuck!," she exclaims. "What's wrong Astra?" she hears Ava through the comms. "I think we found our girl," Astra says. "You almost hit her in the face with an arrow" Zari points at the girl in front of them. "You two are in my territory" the girl says furiously. "There is NO way the woods are yours you psycho tasteless bitch" Zari says while walking towards her. The girl smiles and looks over to Zari "You really are looking for trouble little brunette" she chuckles. "I am the trouble" Zari says. "Then let's start now" the girl says grabbing Zari's shirt. 

"Get your sapphic hands of the girl Sabina" a man from the back says. Sabina quickly let go's of Zari and Astra ran over to Zari and picks her up while Ava and Nate run over to the two brunettes. The man chuckles and walks over to the team. "The name's Puck, the girl's Sabina," he says smirking. "I'm surprised ya'll made it all the way here, they usually give up after meeting Mary" he chuckles slightly. "Excuse me who?" Ava asks following Puck. Puck turns around and looks at Ava "Mary, the girl ya'll asked back down at the city," he says turning around and continues walking. Ava looks over to the group who gave her a confused look "what?" she asks raising a brow. "Are you sure about this Ava?" Nate asks walking towards her "well you suggested this, so I guess i'm fine with it," she says. "Plus her vibe is kinda good," she adds and follows Puck. "Well captain's order" Nate shrugs and follows Ava. Zari looks at Astra and shrugs "well her taste in fashion is quite odd, but she's feisty so I like it," she smiles and walks towards the group. 'This is odd' Astra thinks and just shrugs it off "Wait where's Mick and John-O?!" she asks and runs after the rest of the team.

\- 

Puck led the team to a camp in the forest, they were teaching kids how to shoot an arrow, stab people and basically all those survival crap people use. But the one thing that caught their attention the most was the matte red tent in the middle. "Woah," was all they can say as soon as they saw the tent. Zari quickly grabs her phone and snaps a picture of the fine tent in front of them. "Sabina's inside feel free to grab some drinks or snacks on your way in," Puck states walking by the team. "Not gonna lie this is kinda amazing" Nate says as he stops by the table filled with food. "Let's focus guys we're here to get the girl not eat okay" Ava says grabbing Nate. A woman walks towards the group with a big smile "So no one got killed today," she laughs "Sabina's in the left corner room" she says and exits the tent. "What did she mean by 'no one got killed today'" Nate chuckles nervously. The tent was surprisingly huge so it took them a while to get there due to Zari's documentation. The team were standing in front of a curtain which was clearly an entrance to the room Sabina was suppose to be in. Ava sighs heavily and pushes the curtain to side and gets in. The team follows behind her 

"Okay what do you want?" Sabina asks sternly. Ava slightly jumps after Sabina's tiny scare. "God, don't ever do that again," she says. Sabina rolls her eyes and signals the team to sit down and explain. "Look, you may or may not believe it but we're time traveling superheroes" Ava explains and lets out a sigh hoping that Sabina might believe her. "I don't think this chic will believe you Cap, in hell redheads are the worse people to work with" Astra says and looks over to Sabina. "Plus the brown eyes" Sabina looks up to her annoyingly and gives her a stern look "they look like it can't be trusted" she adds and let's out a soft chuckle. "Well if you think that "hell" doesn't exist here," the redhead says standing up "then i'll make it a living hell for you here" she says with her index pointed at Astra's shoulder. "Like I haven't experienced enough there" Astra replies. "Okay, um just hear us out Sabina" Nate says separating both girls. Sabina groans and walks over the table with her arms crossed "shoot" she says. "Okay so, we are time travelling superheroes and we have a ship that we use to travel through time," Nate explains. "So? you have a ship and you time travel. Did you come here to flex all that or did I die in the future?" Sabina says letting out a soft chuckle. "We are not joking and we don't intend to ever" Ava snaps. Sabina could tell that the blonde was mad so she cuts all games and asks her what she needs. "What do you need and how can I help?" she says. "What?" Ava couldn't believe it the redhead finally bought it and decided to take them seriously. "You heard me" the redhead says chuckling. 

"So we we're in a mission..."


End file.
